Rain Or Shine
by madier1095
Summary: Wanda has always known that she was in love, and that Cosmo would always be at her side...but lately, she's been questioning whether or not that's still true.


**Rain or Shine**

* * *

_I watched on with conviction towards the dark skies, as the rain continued to hit my window pane. With every _tap, tap, tap,_ I found myself growing angrier. Of all the nights for it rain, why did it have to be tonight? Cosmo was probably at home, asking the same question…or at least I hoped he was. _

Sigh.

_I could never get the green-haired boy out of my head. His charming smile and carefree attitude were permanently etched in my brain, and like my head, he wormed his way into my heart. Cliché, I know, but I knew at such a young age that Cosmo was and would forever be my soul mate. _

_Suddenly, a new knocking sound that was different from the rain could be heard from my window. I was directed out of my thoughts, and found him floating just outside. Cosmo's hair was matted against his forehead, in a wet mess, and his eyes were shimmering back at mine. A felt a smile creep to my face when I looked at him. He smiled back, and pointed to the bottom of the window. I followed his hand, and realized he wanted me to open it. Without anymore hesitation, I pulled at the window frame, and it flew open. Then I pushed out the screen, and held it open for him._

"_Wanda," he uttered, and then flew under the screen. I dropped it, and shut the window back. _

"_Cosmo, you came," I said as I turned towards him. He was dripping above the carpet, so I took out my wand, and poofed him dry. "Why didn't you just poof-up an umbrella?" I asked with a questioning look, and watched as his cheeks tinted pink. This made me smile even more. _

"_I guess I didn't think about it…" he confessed. "Thanks for drying me," he added. I flew closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his torso._

"_No problem." I placed my ear on his chest, and could hear his heart beat from within. It caused my stomach to swarm with butterflies. _

"_Wanda?" Cosmo asked timidly._

"_Yes, sweetie?" I replied, as I looked up at him from our hug._

"_C-can I kiss you?" He questioned, with a blush on his face. _

"_Of course you can, Cosmo. I told you that you didn't have to ask." He looked at me with wide eyes._

"_Oh, I forgot," he said, dejectedly._

"_Hey, don't worry about it. I think it's kinda sweet that you still ask," I told him, sincerely. He smiled at me, "Really?"_

"_Of course! My past boyfriends never asked…that's what makes you so different, Cosmo. You're kind and considerate, and I love you for that," I confessed to him. He flashed his charming smile at me._

"_I love you too, Wanda. I knew from the moment I saw you that I did. You're like my-"_

"_Other half?" I finished for him. He smiled again, and nodded vigorously. _

"_Exactly!" Cosmo exclaimed, before tilting his head to place his lips on mine. I sighed with content as my eyes shut. I knew rain or shine, Cosmo would always be there for me._

* * *

Why had I been so naive back then? I knew and believed that the love of my life would always be there when I needed him the most, but nearly ten thousand years later, I realized just how wrong I was. Cosmo had changed since we were young adults…I had changed. Most of it had been for good. We had both matured, and grew as a couple. We discovered the physical side to our relationship, after getting married. It caused our love to continue to grow and strengthen. We became so close, that we developed a form of telepathy, common to soul-bound fairies. It made us better partners as we went through life, and godchildren. I was able to guide Cosmo when we granted wishes for our godkids, and we could easily sense changes in the other's mood. It seemed we had a spark within us that would never die; but, it has.

I notice it dying more and more each day, as Cosmo seems to be floating away from me. The man I once knew, who would shower me with love and tenderness, now throws insulting names and slanderous comments my way at every chance he gets. I understand my husband is hard at comprehending things, but doesn't he see, doesn't he_ sense_, that his "jokes" torment and twist my soul? That he's slowly killing me inside, and I'm almost at my breaking point? Every night after putting our godson and baby to bed, we return to our room, and climb into our separate beds without giving each other a simple good night kiss. As he snores, I feel the tears fall silently from my eyes. How did we get to this point? The further away he gets, the more I notice my temper with him getting shorter and shorter. I fear that it's pushing him away even faster; and it scares me.

I could never imagine a world without Cosmo, because since the day we met, he became the center of my world. My life would cease to exist, the day he left…if he left. I'm terrified to wake up one day, and find him gone without so much as a trace.

"Wanda?" I heard him call. I started to rub at my eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that had slipped out.

"What?" I whispered harshly back, without turning around to face him. I could almost feel him flinch behind me. _Almost._

"I saw you staring at the rain, and wanted to see if you were okay," Cosmo said, softly. I bit my lip as my face became confused, but I went back to frowning.

"I'm fine," I tried to lie, hoping he'd leave. There was a lot of tension and awkwardness in the air that had never been there before, and I wanted it to go away. Somehow, I think he picked up on this for he spoke again.

"Wanda, why don't you talk to me anymore? You never seem to be happy with me, and you never want to cuddle? Did I do something wrong?" Cosmo asked. His confusion seemed genuine, which fueled the fire within me.

"Cosmo, do you honestly not know the pain you cause me day to day?" I yelled at him, as I spun around to face him. I could feel my temperature rise as my blood began to boil.

"I hurt you," he whispered, with a shocked and upset expression.

"Yes, Cosmo, you do! I guess you didn't realize either that every night I cry myself to sleep because of you! For the past couple of months, you've called me fat, a nag, boring, mean, and old. And for the record, we're the same age! Also, you never listen to me when I tell you not to grant Timmy irresponsible wishes! I tell you not to grant them because they're stupid, and could get him killed! As his godparents, we're supposed to look out for his safety. Your ignoring has also gotten to the point that Timmy doesn't seem to respect me either, and I so afraid that Poof will grow up not listening to me too," I yelled as tears began pouring from my eyes. "Cosmo I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to leave me either. Several times a night, I wake up in a cold sweat, thinking that you've left me. We're drifting apart, Cosmo…and you haven't noticed." I stopped due to my throat being sore from talking and crying. I watched as my husband continued to stare at me, with tears flowing from his own green eyes.

"Wanda, I-I had no idea…I never meant to hurt you. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I don't know why I said the things that I did. They were only jokes. I got carried away the first time Timmy laughed at them, I guess. I can't really remember. You know how I am, Wanda! I let things get to my head, and I can't stop unless you drag me out of it," He said.

"So you're blaming me now?" I asked, full of rage.

"No! I just- why didn't you tell me you were so upset?" He retorted.

"Cosmo, I shouldn't have to! Joking or not, the things you said were mean. I'd think someone with your past experience would know a mean comment from a nice one," I said, referring back to our childhood when Cosmo was teased and picked on by bullies and students. I continued by saying, "It makes me feel like you don't love me anymore…" He recoiled as I said this, and began to sob. He flew to me, and pulled me into an embrace. I felt him place his head on top of mine, as his tears fell in my pink hair.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry! I'm the worst husband ever, and I've always known you deserved better than me. Hell, you probably hate me now. But I love you so much, Wanda. I never stopped loving you. I'm a moron, the biggest moron alive because I forgot to show you love, Wanda. What kind of idiot forgets to love his wife? Well obviously, I'm that idiot, but I'm sorry Wanda." I felt my anger start to melt away as he continued, "You don't deserve to have me as a husband…no, it's the other way around. I don't deserve to have you, Wanda. You've only ever treated me with kindness that no one ever gave me, other than my mama and brother. You loved me Wanda, and I've repaid you by hurting your feelings…and I'm sorry that I didn't notice any of this until now. Like I said, you probably hate me now for being so stupid." Once he finished, I knew my anger and frustration were all gone. Part of me even felt a bit guilty for letting things get this bad. Maybe I should have told him how upset I was…

"Cosmo, the only thing I hate you for is for making it hard to stay mad at you," I said with tearful eyes, as I looked up at him. I wiped the tears from his face and said, "maybe I should have told you that I was upset, but I thought you'd figure it out by yourself. And when you didn't, I started to get scared that you couldn't _feel_ me anymore. I found myself becoming more and more short with you, and losing my temper more often. I only was annoyed because I was so in love with you still, and I thought that you weren't. You never said anything nice, or showed me any affection. You don't know how bad I've wanted you to just hug me, or kiss me. I thought you were going to leave, Cosmo."

"I'm never going to leave, Wanda. You are my whole world…well you, Timmy, and Poof. I just figured you were mad at me, and I thought I needed to keep my distance. The last time we were ever together, or kissed was when we were going to have Poof, I think. And that's not right, but with you mad, I thought you didn't want me to touch you. I guess I was too stupid to notice you wanted me, also," He said, as he focused his gaze away from me. I mentally kicked myself.

"Oh Cosmo," I said, my gaze beginning to soften, "I feel so guilty…"

"You! Shouldn't I be the guilty one?" He asked incredulously.

"This whole time, I've been so angry at you, and you've just been confused. If I had just told you how I felt, this entire mess could have been avoided. You said you don't deserve me, and that's not true. We've been stuck in a vicious cycle where we've both been mean to one another. I'm sorry that I blamed you for everything, sweetie. We're both to be blamed," I confessed, shamefully. Cosmo smiled a small smile and wiped my tears away.

"I'll forgive you, if you forgive me first," He said. I nodded as I buried my head against his chest. He pulled his arms tighter around me so that they'd squeeze me. I squeezed back. "I love you, Wanda. Please don't forget it."

"I love you too, Cosmo. So much that it hurts."

"I see that now," He said with a joking tone. "Hey," Cosmo exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"The rain stopped," He said with a smile. I twisted around and noticed the sunlight peering out from between the clouds. "We can see clearly now, the rain has gone!" I heard Cosmo sing. I looked back at him with a simple glare, but ended up letting out a small laugh.

"Really? Cosmo Cosma, that has to be the cheesiest line you've used in all the years that I've known you," I teased

"Cheese! I love cheese!" He exclaimed, clearly ignoring me. I chuckled.

"I know you do, dear," I remind him. Cosmo smiled, and then placed his head next to my ear.

"There is one thing I love more than cheese though," He whispered. I could hear the lust in his voice, and I looked at him with excited eyes.

"Oh?" He nodded his head. I leaned my ear back to him to hear what he said. Then he whispered, "My beautiful wife, Wanda." I felt a smiled tug at the corner of my lips, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled his head to mine, and kissed the man I was glad to say was all mine. I covered his face with kisses, and barely registered that my hands roamed his body. My heart got caught in my throat when I took in that Cosmo had taken over, and was carrying me towards our room. Damn, I loved him too much, but I was thankful that he returned my love. I guess I wasn't as naïve as I had thought…Cosmo was, and would forever be at my side. Through rain or shine.

* * *

**Author's Note: She is, *kiss* Finito! Wow…I swear, my fingers had minds of their own tonight. I had no idea that this story was going to turn into any of this. I am very happy with this though. I can't believe I actually wrote a **_**good **_**story. Too bad this can't happen on the actual show. Cosmo and Wanda pissed me off in all the recent episodes. What happened to loving each other, huh? Butch Hartman and Nick are causing kids to think being mean to your loved ones is funny and a good thing…you people are bad examples, seriously. **

**Anyways, I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents. (Just in case either of you see this and want to sue me for critizing you. Now you have no good reason.)**


End file.
